Blackout Activities
by Wolfy Assassin
Summary: See what Ritsu and Mio do to pass the time when there's a blackout. THIS IS A FUTA/YURI fanfic. GirlxGirl, Femslash, Chick with a dick. RITSUxMIO, MIOxRITSU ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** Heyo! This is my first ever one-shot. It's MioxRistu. I absolutely LOVE this pairing. **Warning: This is a Futa/Yuri fanfic One-shot. Meaning a female character has a dick. Girl on girl action. Lemony Goodness. If you're not into that kind of thing then, I highly suggest you go read something else.** Those who don't mind, enjoy. Read & Review, please. Flames are welcome.

**Mio POV**

There was nothing but a single lit candle sitting in the middle of my coffee table. Everything else that was around our apartment was swallowed by the darkness. We sat together on our large plush couch snuggling with one another. I was never one for blackouts, it would always make me freak out. I would feel like the darkness was going to swallow me whole into an empty cold void.

Right now I was shivering, thanks to the blackout our heater wasn't working. I got up and made my way to our bedroom slipping into the King sized bed that was covered with black sheets, a ruby-red comforter, and a few pillows that were either red or black.

About maybe ten to fifteen minutes later, I felt the space behind me sink in and strong warm arms wrap themselves around my slim waist. There were soft kisses being showered onto the back of my neck and exposed shoulder. Absentmindedly, I cuddled closer to the person spooning me from behind.

I already knew who it was without having to turn around. I felt her press herself closer to me, feeling her full breasts against my back. Her skillful hands found their way under my white tank top and began to caress my toned stomach and the underside of my breasts. I let out a soft noise letting her know to keep going.

I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter with every kiss and caress. I continued making those soft mewing noises. I knew she loved the way I made those sounds because, I could feel her member hardening against my lower back. I'm sure she feels uncomfortable in those boxers she's wearing.

"I want you." I hear her whisper in a low husky tone while her hand moved down South to my soaking, no, dripping sex and started to rub me softly through my black lace panties. My hips bucked into her hand wanting more.

"R-Ritsu..." I mewled softly. I wanted her more than ever. She made me feel so good.

I turned around my face inches away from hers. Ritsu's amber eyes were glazed over with love and want as I stared into them. She knew that I felt the same way without me having to say a word. My love closed the gap between us engaging our lips into a passionate kiss.

She shifting our position so that she was on top. My arms wasted no time going around her neck pulling our bodies closer together. Ritsu ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly granted her access into my mouth. We both moaned feeling our tongues on one another wrestling for dominance.

The only time we broke the kiss was to remove our bothersome clothing wanting to feel each others heated skin. We resumed our heated kiss only until we needed air. Both of us panting, foreheads pressed together gazing into each others eyes.

She began to trail kisses from my lips down to my collarbone, her hands caressing every inch of my skin. Her head began to move lower, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva then it dipped into my bellybutton and continued to the most sacred part of my body. Ristu took my panties between her teeth, skillfully removing them.

Kissing her way back up until she was staring at my glistening sex. She nuzzled that small patch of hair with her nose before, kissing my womanood causing me to moan softly. My hands tangled themselves in her short golden locks. I felt her run her tongue up and down my wet slit stopping short of the bundle of nerves at the top of my sex. That frustrated me to no end. She was teasing me and it's driving me crazy! Ritsu knows what that does to me.

"D-don't tease. P-please." I pleaded in a lust filled tone. I tried moving my hips closer to her face only to have her move away.

"How bad do you want it, my Princess?" She cooed, kissing my lower lips.

"I-I want it s-so b-badly." I whimpered, my face burning up with a blush.

"How badly?" Ritsu asked tracing a fingered up and down my dripping sex.

"I want you to fuck me!" I yelled, not caring that I had just sworn. She moaned at my choice of words. I completely lost it. She slid three of her fingers into my tight sex moving them in and out while her tongue flickered over my clit.

"Oh, God, R-Ritsu." I moaned loud, my grip on her hair tightening a bit. I was in heaven as she continued to finger fuck me. Crying out when she took my clit into her mouth sucking and nibbling on it.

"So good." I heard her say out loud. She picked up her pace and curled her fingers hitting my G-spot. My body tensed and arched off the bed, my hands gripped her hair harder.

"Ritsu!" I called out her name as I came hard. She licked me clean as I came down from my orgasm. I lay on the bed panting, my grip on her hair loosened and fell to my sides. Ritsu came back up and kissed me. I moaned when I tasted myself on her tongue and lips.

As we continued to kiss, I reached down and took her hard cock into my hand stroking her. Ritsu's hips bucked a bit and she moaned. I rolled us over so that I was on top. I straddled her, still stroking her stiffness. Her hands shot up and massaged my breasts rolling my nipples under her thumbs.

I stroked her a little harder, feeling pre-cum coat the palm of my hand. Her head fell back against a pillow, eyes closed and mouth open, still fondling my breasts.

"M-Mio..." She moaned my name. I grinned down at her, knowing I had her in the palm of my hand, literally. Leaning down my cheek brushing against hers. I kissed her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Does my Prince feel good." I cooed sexily into her ear. Ritsu merely nodded. I stopped stoking making her let out a whimper and looked at me pleadingly. I positioned myself over the head of her thick and lengthy cock. I rubbed the tip up and down my slit before, lowering myself on it. I let out a low moan and Ritsu groaned in pleasure.

I placed my hands on her toned stomach and began to move in a up and down motion. I tilted my head back as I moved, moaning out loud not caring if our neighbors could hear us making love. Ritsu's hands gripped my hips thrusting her own into me. I just loved the way her cock slid in and out of my tight love channel, filling me with every inch of her stiffness.

XxXxXxXx

**Ritsu POV**

"Fuck, M-Mio. You feel so g-good." I hissed through gritted teeth. I matched my thrusts with hers. We both worked up a light sweat that covered our bodies. Our room was filled with our gasps and moans. I sat up snaking my arms around Mio's waist and took one of her erect pink nipples into my mouth suckling on it. I felt her body arch into me.

"You like that don't you, Mio?" I grunted out.

"I fuckin' love it!" Mio cried out when I thumbed her clit. She gripped my shoulders, gyrating her hips on my cock.

I growled loving her words and rolled us over starting to drill her into the bed. Mio's hands were now clawing at my back arousing me even more. I kissed her from her lips to her necks pulse point. My lips attached themselves to her pulse beginning to leave my mark. I continued my powerful thrusts and suckling on her neck. Mio was screaming out in ecstasy. Moaning my name over and over again.

"Mine." I growled out admiring the large reddish-purple hickey that I had just made.

"Ritsu, h-harder." She gasped out, gazing at me through half-lidded eyes.

I grunted in response. I pressed my forehead into the crook of her neck picking up my pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her. Mio continued to scream out in pure bliss and claw at my back. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be scars later.

She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling my closer. Every few thrusts I would let out a grunt or groan of pleasure. There was a knot forming in my stomach, I was getting closer to my own orgasm.

I knew Mio was close too. I could feel her sex clenching and unclenching, it felt so amazing. It was as if her womanhood was trying to swallow my cock. I felt her head shift and her lips attach themselves to my own neck. She was making her mark of biting and sucking on my neck.

Her moans were muffled against my neck. That was pushing me close to the edge.

"Mio, b-bite h-harder..." I moaned out. She obeyed.

"Mine." I heard her moan out loud pulling away from my neck.

She forcefully pulled me into a rough passionate kiss. Tongues battling for dominance once again. Slender arms circled around my neck as I continued to thrust. Sweat was now rolling down my back.

"R-Ritsu...I'm g-gonna..." Mio mewled breaking the kiss. I gazed into her eyes not stopping my thrusts.

I shook my head and grunted out. "Not y-yet. I'm a-almost t-t-there."

I cut off whatever she had to say kissing her again. I pumped my hip faster and harder. Mio was screaming out again. It didn't take long for us to reach our limit. I felt Mio's body tense under mine, her sex clenched hard around my cock. She came hard, again.

This sent me over the edge. My own body tensed, threw my head back, thrusting my cock deep into Mio and filled her with my warm seed.

"MIO/RITSU!" We both moaned out loud. I fell limp on her body, my member softening inside her, both of us panting. I rolled off laying next to Mio, who automatically cuddled up to me. A few minutes later our breathing leveled out. I had an arm wrapped protectively around Mio's waist.

She was propped on her elbow, gazing down at me lovingly. A small smile graced her beautiful face. I gazed back at her with a goofy smile on my face. Leaning down she gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Mio." I whispered against her soft lips as I kissed her again.

"I love you, too, Ritsu." Mio replied. She settled down resting her head on my shoulder. We lay cuddled together in a comfortable silence. Mio soon dozed off with me not so far behind. I kissed the top of her head, chuckling when she mumbled something incoherent. I too, feel asleep a few minutes later with a small smile on my face.

XxXxXxXxX

A few weeks later we found out that Mio was pregnant...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and let me know what you think. Flames are welcome. I'm unsure if I want it to become a multi-chapter story or remain a one-shot. Anyway, until next time. SMOOTHHAWAiiANNiNjA signing off! :)


End file.
